


Glitter in the Air

by rowerowemyboat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowerowemyboat/pseuds/rowerowemyboat
Summary: Rey is in love with her boss, Ben Solo, and doesn't think he could ever love her back so she writes him a letter of resignation that doubles as a love confession.Songfic set to "Glitter in the Air" by P!nk. Written for the Reylo Jukebox Exchange (#reylojukeboxexchange on Twitter).
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 115
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems, Reylo Jukebox Exchange





	Glitter in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_khaleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/gifts).



[Glitter in the Air](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_Ct2mXZ0WM)

Rey had been Mr. Solo’s assistant for nearly a year, and she could not bear to work for him a second longer. When she started this position, she dreamed about penning the most scathing insults in her resignation letter, but ultimately decided to stay. She hated the coldness with which Mr. Solo treated her, but the pay, the benefits, and the friendships she formed outweighed the negatives of working for a total hardass.

After an incident three months into her job, however, Mr. Solo’s coldness turned into warmth. Bravely, Rey called him out in front of the entire office after he berated an intern for giving him decaf instead of his usual triple shot americano. This seemed to trigger a shift in his behavior and he began to respond more kindly to people working at his company. 

The dynamic between Rey and Mr. Solo also shifted, with him starting to insist she call him “Ben.” Their normally stilted conversations began to flow easier, and she discovered that she had more in common with her boss than she originally thought. He also oddly started to forward her funny emails and memes, and took her out to lunch frequently. It seemed that Tuesday was always “Assistant Appreciation Day,” he joked. 

Now she found herself writing a resignation letter for another reason.

Rey was in love.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_

She clicked “print” on her computer and minimized the window before hurriedly heading to the printer to intercept the letter. Her resignation letter doubled as a confession of her love, and she couldn’t show it to anyone else. There was no way she could continue working for Ben after delivering such a heartfelt confession, but she couldn’t keep it to herself anymore.

Not even her best friends in the office, Rose, Finn, and Poe, knew why she was actually resigning. She told them that she didn’t want to be an assistant anymore, that she wanted to be her own boss. Rey was known for wanting to open her car repair shop and there was no time like the present anyways.

_Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"_?

Rey folded the letter in her cubicle carefully, folding up first the bottom third and then the top third neatly over it. After looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching, she kissed the letter, wishing all her love into the letter that she was sure she could never give to him. She tucked the letter into the envelope before writing “Ben” on the envelope’s outside with a flourish. 

_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn_

When five o’clock rolled around, she hung behind, waiting for Ben and her coworkers to make their way home. Accessing Ben’s office was not an issue, she had a key in case she had to leave him documents or messages when he was out of the office. She knew Ben would leave soon; they typically spent the long elevator ride down talking to each other at the end of each workday. 

_The thunder before the lightning and the breath before the phrase_

_"Have you ever felt this way?"_

But instead of walking towards the elevator, Ben stopped by her desk instead. Rey tried not to let the panic show in her face as she hurriedly slipped the envelope into her purse.

“Are you staying late today, Miss Johnson?”

“If you insist that I call you ‘Ben,’ you have to call me ‘Rey,’ you know.”

“Are you staying late today, Rey?”

The butterflies she felt in her stomach when he said her name swooped and fluttered their last wingbeats. Sadly, she reflected that this may be the last time she would hear Ben say her name.

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

She wanted to tell him, she wanted to grab his hands and tell him she loved him. But she couldn’t. How could someone as wonderful as him love her? Maybe he was probably only nice to her now out of necessity. Maybe she was silly to love him.

Maybe she was a coward.

“I have a couple more things to finish before I head home. I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

A lie.

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

“Sounds good. See you tomorrow.” 

Ben looked at her curiously for a moment before walking towards the elevator, out of the office, and out of her life. It was another thirty minutes before the rest of the office was completely empty, and eerily quiet. Rey unlocked the door to Ben’s office and placed her resignation on top of his keyboard, thinking a final goodbye to the first man she ever loved. But thoughts weren’t enough.

“I love you,” she spoke into the silence before she left the room, locked the door, and headed home.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run_

At home, Rey sat down with a cup of hot tea. She felt a sort of peace from leaving the letter on Ben’s desk. She was freer than she had ever been since she first realized she was in love with her boss. She could begin a new chapter now, maybe one day she would get over Ben and find someone that she could actually have a chance with-

Her phone rang.

Disgruntled that her deep contemplation was disrupted, she fished her phone out of her purse to see who was calling her when texting was clearly the more socially appropriate option.

It was Ben. 

She calmed herself down. There was no way Ben could have read the letter already. She had ensured he left the office after all.

_The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the flames_

_"Have you ever felt this way?"_

“Rey? I had to return to the office to take care of some things. I need your help with the Skywalker accounts. I need you to come in late and give me access to the documents.”

“I can give you my password it’s-”

“Rey, I trust that you aren’t violating our company’s security policy?”

“Yes, Ben. I can be there in twenty minutes.”

_La la la la la la la la_

She fervently hoped Ben had not opened her resignation letter yet. Put on the spot, she couldn’t think of an adequate excuse to not come in, and she certainly couldn’t confess her love over the damn phone.

_There you are_

_Sitting in the garden_

When Rey arrived at the office, all was silent. The normally bright light cubicles full of chattering employees were empty, and the only signs of life were the windows of Ben’s dimly lit office on the other side of the floor. 

_Clutching my coffee_

_Calling me sugar_

_You called me sugar_

She walked towards Ben’s office and gently knocked on the door. It wasn’t too late to run. She could flee the city, change her name, and begin a new life as a hermit. But then Ben opened up the door and she was locked into her decision. 

To her surprise, Ben held a bouquet of roses in one hand and a piece of previously trifolded paper in the other, her resignation letter. He smiled at her and released a nervous chuckle. 

“Hi Rey.”

“Hi Ben.”

“Rey,” he cleared his throat. “I love you, too.”

Rey rushed forward and closed the gap between them, planting a fierce kiss on his lips. Ben dropped the bouquet and the letter and caught her, kissing her back. After a moment, they separated, shyly smiling at each other.

“There was something else I had in mind, instead of going over the accounts.”

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?_

Ben pulled out his phone and played a song. They moved towards each other again, like they had done this a thousand times before.

His arms looped tightly around her waist and her arms encircled his neck. The dyad gazed into each others’ eyes as they swayed to the music, and Rey couldn’t think of a more perfect song for their first dance.

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?_

_Tonight._

Their song. 


End file.
